This invention relates generally to traffic control signs, and more particularly, to systems for wirelessly communicating information between traffic control signs and vehicles.
Drivers traversing roadways in their vehicles are provided with many different traffic control signs having traffic control information, such as, for example, sign-directed cautions, alerts and information. This traffic control information is typically provided along and above the roadway to control traffic, as well as display other useful information (e.g., next rest area). For example, permanent sign-related information may include information relating to speed limits, dangerous intersections, sharp turns, construction zones, railroad crossings, school zones, stop signs, detours, merges, etc. Additionally, and for example, temporary sign-related information may include manually-held signs alerting drivers of construction, lane changes, accidents, detours, etc. Further, sign-related information may be provided on vehicles, such as, for example, a stop sign on a school bus, a slow vehicle sign on slow moving vehicles and a wide load sign on larger vehicles. This sign-related information is intended to control traffic, prevent accidents and provide drivers with useful information.
The size, shape, color, and positioning of traffic control signs to provide sign-related information is typically selected to maximize visibility by drivers. However, external factors may affect the effectiveness of providing this information to drivers. For example, elderly drivers may not see or process the information on a traffic control sign as readily as younger drivers. Further, sleepiness and/or driver fatigue may result in a loss of attention to the information provided on traffic control signs. In other instances, environmental factors may affect the effectiveness of providing this information. For example, hilly terrain or outgrowth of plants and trees may obscure traffic control signs from a driver, thereby resulting in the information on the sign never being seen by a driver or seen too late. Weather conditions also may obscure traffic control signs and, for example, limit the distance from which a driver can view the information on a sign.
Thus, the effectiveness of traffic control signs to provide information to drivers is often reduced by factors or circumstances beyond the positioning or configuration of the signs, including driver incompetence, driver age, indifference or inattention, roadway limitations or impairments and/or weather conditions. Reduction or limitation of the ability to view these signs decreases the effectiveness of these signs and may increase the likelihood of accidents or other undesirable or unintended consequences.